A Mirror's Reflection
by Neige Crimson
Summary: Zero Zephyrum... A demon with no other objective other than to defeat Void has began pondering over the meaning of "love"... Meanwhile, an additional member of the Grand Chase has been deeply wounded and is not willing to put her trust into anyone at all... Anyone, but Zero. [[Gwen Arin Fellas is actually a pet... I just found out.. Q Q.]]


Okay… So this is my first story .. I hope you enjoy it… Please give me as much feedback as possible! Thank you! *bows*

* * *

It was just a regular afternoon in the Grand Chase. All of the members of the Grand Chase were mustered together in the lounge. The stygian and gladiator were fighting; as usual. The two knights sparred while the elves read books about plants. The silverette and his half-brother were on a battlefield of black and white (chess); which was introduced by Rin and Arme to keep the two from rupturing the mansion. The pink dancer was trying to waken up her red-headed fighter- who was not actually sleeping, but enjoying her efforts. Occasionally, different colored smoke would erupt from a flask after being combined with another substance; all in courtesy of the azure rune caster. The burgundy female demon was comfortably seated on the couch, reading a book about beauty and fashion. Therefore, the only one left was none other than an emerald wanderer- who was absentmindedly polishing Gran Dark.

"Moron!" The magenta demon spat, clawing the immortal's face. "I won't die that easily!"

"As if I would ever!" The lazy man retorted, using his gladius to block the unfriendly attack from his long-time rival.

"Is that all ya got?" the descendent of the legendary Sieghart jeered.

"You asked for it! Blast bomb!" The indigo spell knight exclaimed.

"Will you shut up?" the white-headed phoenix snapped.

"No need for such words of harshness," the archer reminded the re-borned goddess.

"Ahem, will everyone please quiet down for a while? I have an announcement to make," Knight Master interrupted, making the whole room silent. "In two days, we will be having a new member join us. I expect that everyone will be warm and welcoming."

"Tell us about that member!" Elesis demanded, halting the match between her and Ronan.

"Well… I can only tell you a couple things about her. The rest I don't even know," Knight Master admitted. "She is coming from the Sands of Illusions all the way from the continent of Alcubra. Her name is Gwen Arin Fellas, and she's a very pretty girl. She is around 14-15 years old… And that is all I know."

"You don't even know her looks or race?!" Ley exclaimed.

"I do. But that will be a surprise for you. Don't get so hasty and impatient, Ley. Just two more days. Bear with me here in the mean time," Lothos sighed. "So… I expect the floors to be spotless and everything to be neat and tidy before she comes."

With that, the woman departed back to her quarters, leaving all the members in disquiet. Everyone was busy chatting with each other about the new member.

"I wonder what she's like! Is she pretty?" Amy gushed.

"Not as pretty as you, my love," Jin whispered, tugging her ear gently.

"Hey… Do you think she'll be strong?" Sieghart asked the chieftain of the Burning Canyon clan.

"Girls aren't all that strong, you know…" The magenta demon scoffed, indicating towards the heiress of the Crimson River family.

"Idiot! Don't you dare consider us girls as lowly beings! "The summoner slapped her rival clan's chieftain across his face; therefore leaving a red mark since she hit him with her ultima. "Without us, you wouldn't even be borned!"

"Ooh… I wonder what her personality's like!" Arme giggled excitedly. "Is she cute? Popular? Oh my gosh, I can't wait~!"

"Yeah! I know, right?" Rin agreed. "She must be so awesome!"

"I wonder if she likes plants," The archer grinned as she watered them carefully.

"If she does, that'll be great!" The male elf told her.

"Hm…" Mari mumbled. "I wonder if she's into technology…"

"By the way Knight Master described her, she doesn't seem that bad…" The bounty hunter stated, polishing his dual guns.

"I wonder if she'll like claws and kunais…" His half-brother said.

"Heh, I'm sure she'll like dual guns and machetes better," The brunette boasted. "After all, they're quit dandy and one shot can kill if hit in a vital point…"

"Please," The silver thief scoffed. "Like only a bullet can do that."

Everyone was clearly getting into discussing the topic of the new member under the name of "Gwen Arin Fellas". All, except Zero the wanderer. He sat quietly on the couch, not knowing what he should do. The artificial demon pondered about why everyone was so interested in this "Gwen" and what's so special about her. _'Did they talk about me like this, too?' _He thought.

"Hey, Zero my bro! What're you thinking about? Why so silent?" The legendary hero questioned, wrapping an arm around the undisturbed demon.

"Nothing… I am wondering about why everybody is so inquisitive and interrogative when there is a new colleague among us," Zero confessed.

"Ah, you see, people are merely interested because they don't know. They're always prying whenever something new takes place, you know?" Sieghart explained.

"I see…" The emerald male stated.

"Wow, even though that mask is in the way? Impressive!" The immortal joked, trying to elevate the wanderer's cloudy spirit.

The raven man received but a grunt in return. He laughed and ruffled Zero's hair before wandering off again. With nothing to do, he wandered around the mansion restlessly. Then, he just decided to head back to his room.

"What's with you?" Gran asked, his eyes flashing around. "Why're you acting so strange today?"

"What do you mean, Gran? I do not quite understand what you are trying to get at," Zero responded, sitting down on his bed.

"I mean… Why are you acting abnormal? You're not your usual self," the sword explained to its owner. "You're just very… Bizarre ever since that woman mentioned something about the new member named… What was her name again?"

"Gwen…" The demon reminded.

"Yeah, that Gwen girl," Gran agreed.

"I don't know… I don't think I've been acting weird at all… But maybe I am…" Zero was debating amongst himself.

"Well, whatever," Gran dismissed the topic and closed its eyes.

"Zero! Can I come in?" A childish voice sounded.

"… Yeah."

"Great! Zero, we girls are heading to town today to buy some items to decorate our mansion in. Can you come along? We need some help carrying the items and the others don't want to go… They said they'd rather do the cleaning and cooking," Arme explained. "So will you go with us? Please~?"

"… Okay," Zero gave in after a while. "So we're going now?"

"Yep! Come on!" The magician grabbed his arm and dragged him to town with all the other girls.

A light zephyr caused the crippled autumn leaves to stir and mix it up. It was carried from one location to another as another mild gale wafted by. The wanderer couldn't help but distinguish the beautiful features and marks in this particular time of year. The calm breeze just propelling by and carrying multi-colored leaves with it. The sun was shining down on all the organisms and it was just a perfect afternoon for everyone to just go out and have a good time.

"Well, we're here at last!" Rin announced.

"AMY!" The dancer's fans gushed and surrounded her; each asking for an autograph.

"I guess this will be a good distraction! Seems like we can go shopping without waiting to pay," The summoner chuckled as she floated to the nearest stop.

All of the girls giggled and headed into the shop. Zero accompanied them; helping each carry the supplies and items. The wanderer wondered why he even agreed to help them. After heading out of the third shop, boxes and bags were stacked on top of the poor emerald demon. He could barely navigate his way through the streets, but thankfully, Amy was already keeping her fans occupied, so at least he wouldn't bump into anyone. Eventually, it was dusk, and all the girls decided that it was time to head back.

"Hey, what took you so long?" A certain thief snapped at the magician.

"Sorry…" She apologized, scratching the nape of her neck. "We were just distracted so much by the items… Everything was beautiful!"

"I hate having you leave and come back late… It worries me…" Lass told her, embracing the petite girl in a hug.

After putting down all that was in his arms, the wanderer couldn't help but notice what took place. _'I don't get it… What's this attraction that causes people to like one another? What exactly is this "love" thing?' _Zero wondered. Putting that at the back of his head, the artificial demon headed back to his room to shower. It was pretty late, and he had to sleep sooner or later. Might as well be sooner.

Once he finished washing himself, the wanderer got dressed and curled up in bed with a book about strategies. His eyes followed each word carefully, studying each letter. After a while, the wanderer unknowingly fell into sleep slumber; although it is not necessary for him to sleep in order to replenish his strength and energy.

* * *

Ehh… That was a pretty bad ending… If I say so myself, and I do. TTwTT Oh well… Please give me feedback and ideas! Thank you for reading and do stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
